disasterreportfandomcom-20200214-history
The Waiter
Story flowchart This is the story of the men named Joshua Harwell he worked for the fancy restaurant in december the people are celebrating inside of the restaurant underground the Geo City they are celebrating of Mayor Goldstein he is presidenting to the audience at the dinner Joshua and the waiter are proud the waiter says to Joshua "Hey look over there." they both discovered the important character in the story of Joshua Stephanie Mcgrouth Joshua and the waiter are conversating and til they hear Mayor Goldstein's speech meanwhile everyone's enjoying the dinner Joshua serves the bottles to the guests and he helps Stephanie about the plates he talks to the mayor when his client Aidan Chase tells Mayor Goldstein that he need to return to the restroom he ran panicley Joshua and Mayor Goldstein are confused he tells Joshua that he need some water Joshua went to the kitchen the chef is calling on the phone while he's saying "The water has stopped and now the gas we can't do the job without them." Joshua tells the chef that the mayor Goldstein wants his water the chef agreed to bring the glass of water Joshua carry's the water and til he met Sophia Briggs the another important character for Issac Schiller she tells Joshua to place the water at the fancy table meanwhile Joshua served the glass of water to the mayor Goldstein til then Aidan shows up the mayor Goldstein tells Aidan to not run around like that he's disturbing our guests Aidan tells the mayor the truth about the flood Aidan and the mayor went to the fuel room Joshua was standing there and til the waiter tells him that they need to head to the hallway to meet the chef meanwhile every chefs meets their leader he tells everyone but there's no need to panic he've heard the levee of the hudson river just broke so wich means everyone in the underground should evacuate the guests to the elevator exit when suddenly the ground starts shaking and the flood starts leaking evryone begins evacuating the guests meanwhile Joshua talks to the people conversating about Aidan going into the restroom the waitrees tells Joshua "I checked the ladies restroom would you check the mens?" and went to check around the people when Joshua enters the men's restroom the place is flooded he met Aidan fixing the sink blasting into his face Aiden says "I'll um leave it to you." he ran off and til the flood happens Joshua discovers the shutters rumbles and closes at Joshua everyone in the entire underground restaurant are paranoid about the flood Joshua meets the chef leader and he's glad that Joshua is alright he tells Joshua where is Stephanie she told him that she'll be in the locker room but he don't think she is coming he tells Joshua to check in the locker room again meanwhile when Joshua is looking around the hallway he check the ladies locker room the door knob is shaking and Stephanie bangs the door Joshua questions her and she told him that the door won't open not even the other side there is the hole in the wall but Stephanie can't climb up Joshua will see if he can find something he found the ladder and climb to the hole but there is the damaged wires zapping he tells Stephanie that he'll be there in the minute Stephanie says Joshua to hurry Joshua must find the breaker somewhere he have found the breaker deactivates the systems and then he can go to the hole now when suddenly the flood starts blasting behind Joshua Stephanie says "Joshua what was that noise?" and then Joshua ran to the ladder and jumps into the hole before the entire hallway have blasts into flood the restaurant is apocalating under the city. Objective flowchart * Serve the guests with bottles * Help Stephanie with the plates without running * Help the lady searching for the glass on the floor * Examine the chef * Use the Geo mascot in the kitchen * Escort the child's mother * Check the lockers in the men's room * Check the locker to take the backpack but misteriousley found the chef photo * Examine the heater * Place the glass of water at the fancy table * Check Stephanie and the guard viewing the leaking ceiling * Shout at the microphone to collapse the chandelier * Check Stephanie through the cracked hole * Check the flooding doors Compasses * Geo compass